Azu's Akatsuki Tale
by KorinaK
Summary: I had something interesting happen to me on the road.... I'm Azumi, and this my story of my Akatsuki adventures. Please submit reviews! Thank you!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…. etc, etc. If I did, then the Akatsuki would be more of a big player in the story! Okay…. so let's get started!

Azu's Akatsuki Tale, Chapter 01: The Beginning

So…. hi! My name is Azumi, Azu for short. I used to live in the ninja city of Konoha, as a medical ninja's daughter. I wasn't a ninja before I met the Akatsuki, but I won't waste time….. So let me tell you the story of how I first met the Akatsuki members.

I believe that I first met one- or two, actually- of the Akatsuki was when I was heading out of Konoha on a "mission" from my father to visit my aunt. She was very sick, and since Father was needed in the shop, I was left to deliver some medicine to my aunt.

The sky was blue as I headed out of the village. I was really excited, this being my first time out of Konoha. I ran along the path, whistling a happy tune.

About 1:00 in the afternoon, I ran in to two…. er, _weird_ people sitting along the side of the road. One was a really, _really_ fat man with blank, emotionless eyes listening to a blonde person. The second was a blonde-haired, blue eyed guy – or was it a girl? - Who was eating candy and complaining to the fat man. They were both wearing pretty regular clothes, but neither of them had headbands. Maybe they were missing-nin?

"So, you know, he kicks my butt in training, yeah? And I say that he has no reason to beat me up, this is only training, yeah! And then the stupid freak says I'm a candy-eating weirdo, yeah? So…."

Actually, the fat man was ignoring the blonde and complaining himself.

"You are so immature. I can't stand being your partner. Why did I have to be assigned to you, anyways? Just because you're a newbie in the Akatsuki….."

And so it went. I remember thinking vaguely that two five-year olds had too much time on their hands and knew the henge jutsu much too well….

I realized I didn't have a map, so I went to ask them for directions to make sure I was going the right way.

"Uh…. hi there!" I had no idea which one to talk to, so I addressed the air vaguely in front of them. "I just needed directions to Anali Village…. it's not too far from here, I think."

They both stopped talking and stared at me at the exact same time. I swear, that was REALLY freaky, the way they did that.

The blonde nudged the fat man. The fat man gave me a weird look.

"So it's her, hunh?"

"I think so, yeah. So we get her, yeah?"

"I'm sorry…. do I know you guys from somewhere or something?" I was getting pretty weirded out by these people.

"Not that you would know, yeah." The blonde gave me a creepy grin.

I was going to ask the blonde guy –or, um, girl- to explain. The next second, I felt something hard thud in to my neck, and I blacked out.

Some time later….

I woke up in a nice room. It was cold and somewhat wet feeling, but otherwise the room was nice. The walls seemed to be made of solid stone. I was lying on a white bed with white covers….. And the room was empty beyond that.

"Damn," I said as I remembered what happened. "Where the heck am I?"

On cue, the door opened. The blonde girl-or-guy was leaning in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"You are in _no_ position to be asking questions, little lady," declared the blonde.

I sighed. "What's your name?"

"My name is none of your damn business…. yeah." He smiled, more naturally this time, at me.

"He is commonly called the candy freak or Dei-Dei or the idiot around here." A blue-faced, creepy shark-like man was also standing in the door now. The blonde- sorry, I meant "my-name-is-none-of-your-damn-business" a.k.a. Mr. Yeah, turned around to look at shark-boy furiously. "Fish-face," he said. He stuck his hand out at "fish-face."

The hand stuck out a tongue. I stared, I couldn't help it. There was a big fat _mouth _on his hand. My head went: FREAK OF NATURE, FREAK OF NATURE!!!

What was I supposed to say: Um, nice to meet you, but you guys are freaks? Not to mention possible five-year-old-henge-masters?

A third man entered the room. This guy was creepy….. er, I mean, creep_ier_ than the other two….he had black hair and freaky, spinning red eyes. "Stop fooling around... Stand by to hold her, if you need to."

The other two shut up instantly and walked to either side of me. I tensed.

"Um, what exactly did you have in mind for me to…?" I trailed off as Deidara used his hand-with the mouth on it!- to turn my head towards the man with red eyes. "Look in to his eyes, and don't look away," he commanded.

"Okay," I said uneasily. I stared in to his eyes. They kept on shifting… it really bothered me. I was starting to get dizzy, and tried to look away. The fish-face forced my head forwards. I noticed both him and Deidara were looking as far away from the red eyed man as possible.

I kept staring in to the man's eyes, but now I was really starting to feel sick. The other two would not allow me to turn away, though. Then my head started to hurt…

I was soon vomiting all over the stone floor. I fell on to my knees.

The red eyed man's eyes stopped being weird and the other two leaped out of the way just in time.

"Oh, gross," groaned the shark man.

My head felt feverish and hot, and I realized I was sweating like crazy. Vaguely, I was aware of someone scooping me up and dumping me on the bed. From far, far away came the sounds of water rushing on the floor.

I must have fallen asleep after that, because that was all I remembered of my first day within the Akatsuki.


End file.
